bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Hawks
Keigo Takami, also known as his hero name, The Wing Hero: Hawks, is the current No. 4 Pro Hero. Hawks owns his own Hero agency known as The Nest and employs Fumikage Tokoyami as an intern. Appearance: Hawks is a relatively short man of quite a slim build, with feathery ash blond hair, swept messily backwards, some of the front tufts sticking up in arcs above his head, and notably thick eyelashes, some faint stubble on his chin. His eyes are brown, and rather triangular in shape, with two little black triangles just below his tear ducts, making his eyes somewhat resemble those of a bird. Due to his Quirk, he has a set of large bright red wings with feathers that gradually lengthen the further down they go. He wears a black shirt with a wavy silver pattern like a ripple in a pond, over which he has a tan jacket with a high collar, the insides and cuffs of the sleeves lined with white fur, and black gloves. He has a square-shaped lobe piercing in each ear, although these are rarely visible as he usually wears a pair of green headphones over them, a shaped, blue-tinted visor attached at both sides to protect his eyes. His jacket is specially modified, with two large slits over his shoulder blades, which allow his wings to easily protrude. His costume resembles an aviator's uniform. Personality: Hawks is carefree, jovial, and dislikes formalities, often acting in a spontaneous and unpredictable way while being cocky and taunting. He believes that popular approval is the most important metric a Pro Hero should be judged for, and does not appear to take the official rankings seriously, showing a preference for the lower ranks as it would allow him to act more freely and avoid the burdens of being a top hero. He states his wish to patrol in a leisurely fashion and "take it easy." Hawks is very talkative and can have a long, one-sided conversation casually while doing his work as a hero. He also claims that he will always strive for what he longs for. Ironically, despite his bird-like quirk, he seems to have a special liking for chicken and other bird-based meals. Still, Hawks is said to be ferocious in regards to his Pro Hero duties and understands the importance of a leader figure among all heroes. While Hawks seems uninterested in most things, he has a good heart as he saves many people from harm. He seems relaxed and under-challenged, but is in fact hard-working and under constant pressure. It is proclaimed that he trained endlessly to maximize the techniques in which he uses his wings. Abilities and Powers * Overall Abilities: Hawks is incredibly powerful, befitting his position as the No. 3 ranked Pro Hero. He was able to effortlessly defeat an empowered villain without paying attention to him in the slightest. * Enhanced Speed: By his own admission, Hawks' strong side isn't his strength but his phenomenal speed. Hawks is so fast that his sidekicks can't keep up with him so he usually just leaves the aftermaths of his battles to them, while he rushes to the next case. Quirk - Fierce Wings * Fierce Wings: Hawks' Quirk grants him massive, bright red wings. Hawks can telekinetically control the movement of each individual feather with ease, enabling him to fly and to shoot them as projectiles. He can also feel the vibrations in the air through them, allowing him to sense people's locations, in a way similar to echolocation. * The feathers are considerably strong, capable of carrying medium-sized objects such as rocks or human beings with just a single feather for each one or multiple for large objects. * As he sheds more feathers, his wings gradually shrink, impairing his flight ability. When he uses all his feathers, it takes days to grow back. Hawks mentions he does not have enough feathers to hold up a collapsing building, but had enough to evacuate the victims from the building. This could imply another limitation of Hawks' Quirk, that his feathers are of a finite quantity and prove to be lacking in abundance during certain occasions. Fighting Techniques: * Feather Blades: Hawks plucks out two long feathers from each of his wings, and uses them as swords to cut through his target. * Vocal Espionage: Hawks is able to use one of his feathers to distinguish sounds from the minute change in the air. So he can decode conversations and vocal information from sensing the vibrations. Especially after leaving the room or increasing the distance, this technique makes him a dangerous spy.Category:Character History: At some point during his childhood, Hawks saved a family from a high-speed car accident. The family was shocked to discover their savoir was a child and vowed to support him and his family. At 18 years old, Hawks started a hero agency and by the second half of that year, he ranked in the top 10 of the Hero Billboard Chart JP, the youngest and fastest hero to ever do so. Four years later Hawks reached the No. 4 Pro Hero rank behind only All Might, Endeavor and Goku. Unlike many heroes, Hawks was never interested in being like All Might. Instead, he admired how Endeavor was the only one trying to surpass him. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pro Hero Category:Top 10 Hero Category:Flight Category:The Nest Category:Internship Employers